The Wild, Wild Wasteland: Two Paths, Two Ideals
12:15ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon is searching. *12:16NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 finds a job to earn some credits. *12:16Hiddenlich *Nour works as pest control for sub level 10 *12:17ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: (Mphf. Where in the name of the Kaflovyx are those freedom fighters?) *12:17NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Hmm, I need to make a convincing advertisement. *NourGodly1592: But no idea how. *12:18HiddenlichMutant Advertiser: Are you sick and tired of the scum of the wasteland forcing tyranny and anarchy outside these walls? Join the Blue Stars and put an end to it then! *12:18ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Yeah, i'd like to. Where can i? *12:19HiddenlichMutant Advertiser: Head to sub-level 3 and enter the back of the Barn Pub *12:19NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Hmm... *12:19ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon goes there *12:20Hiddenlich *The pub is a place full of drunkards and awkward individuals. The back part of the pub gets worse... *12:21ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: ...hmphf. I'm searching for the Blue Stars. Is anyone of them here? *12:21NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Uh. *12:21HiddenlichDrunkard: Head to the back of the pub... *12:21ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon goes to the back. *12:21NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: No experience in pest control, is there any book to tell me the basic of it? *12:22Hiddenlich *There are two and three man fights occurring everywhere. The only place where there isn't a fight is the back booth. But each person sitting in the back booth has a gun * *A book hit Nour on the head *12:22NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: OW! *12:23ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon approaches the back booth. *Armageddon: I suppose you are. *12:23Hiddenlich *It's called: An Introduction to Personal Services: Freelancer Edition *12:23NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 grabs it and takes his time to read it. *12:23Hiddenlich????: I am who? *12:24ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: I'm searching for the Blue Stars movement. *12:24Hiddenlich????: Then you've come to the right place. Pull up a stool *12:25ArmageddongeeITA(What does "pull up a stool" mean?) *(Oh wait, i understood) *Armageddon takes a stool and sits with them *12:26Hiddenlich????: First, I want you say anything that comes to your mind. Just one sentence is enough *12:26ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: I can help you. *12:27Hiddenlich????: Second. What kind of weapon do you prefer to use? *12:27ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: I use my sword. But i have also some strange powers that i think you couldn't understand. *12:28Hiddenlich????: *Writing things down* Third. What species are you? *12:28ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Leaxian. *12:28NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Okay, I understand. *12:28ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: I don't know if you've ever seen one before. *12:29Hiddenlich????: There's a first for everything... *12:29NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Now, second, where is that Advertiser? *12:29ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon grins. Armageddon: Right. What are exactly your plans? *12:29Hiddenlich *There is an empty advertisement booth near the entrance of the fort *12:29NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Hmm... *12:29Hiddenlich????: Specify... *????: Plans can be of all categories in the universe *12:30ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: You are rebels. What do you want to do? *12:30Hiddenlich????: Our goal is to liberate this wasteland from the evils that wander it's scorched ground *12:30NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Argh, I really hate the fact that I always work in not great work. *12:30Hiddenlich????: The Shooters, the Raiders, the Blood Dragons... *12:31NourGodly1592Job* *12:31ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: What i want is to bring order. *12:31Hiddenlich????: Then we share the same ideals *12:32ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: I have military training. We shall create a mass rebellion in this town to subjucate it, in my opinion. *12:32Hiddenlich????: Are you here to join? *12:33ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Yes. *12:33Hiddenlich????: You have to realize we can't give you a high position right away. You have to work from the bottom up, just like everyone else did *12:34NourGodly1592After some hard work, Nour was able to get the advertisement convincing. *12:34Hiddenlich *People walk by his booth *12:34ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: I am giving you advice, i understand you won't make me a general right now. *12:35Hiddenlich???? sets an application on the table *12:35ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Hm. *12:35Hiddenlich????: Fill out the rest of this... head to the location listed... get your official membership... and then you can tell the superiors about your ideas *12:36NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Annoying mice? Disgusting Insects? If you want to get rid of them, We can do the job! *12:36ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon does the application *12:36HiddenlichFred the Mutant: Pest control? Hell yeah! I need that! *12:36NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Okay, so is there some small creatures you want to get rid of? *12:37HiddenlichFred the Mutant: Blood dogs! *12:38ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Here it is. *12:38NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 *on mind*: ... *12:38HiddenlichFred the Mutant: They are all over my tenement! *12:38NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Weird. *12:38Hiddenlich????: Alright... *12:38NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: But okay. *12:38Hiddenlich *???? takes it with his three fingered hand *12:38NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Seems that we need some emergency then. *12:39HiddenlichFred the Mutant: How much do you want? *12:39ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon has the chill * *chills *12:39NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Just 5 credits. *12:39HiddenlichFred the Mutant drops the credits on the booth *12:39NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: 2 for more if you want some air fresheners. *12:39Hiddenlich *He drops two more credits *12:40NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Okay. *12:40HiddenlichFred the Mutant: The tenement is that tall building over there! You can't miss it! *12:40NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 grabs his pest gun, which is approved to be enviromentally friendly, and some strawberry air fresheners. *NourGodly1592: Okay. *NourGodly1592 grabs the credits and goes to the tenement. *12:41ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: So? Am i in? *12:41Hiddenlich????: It will take a day or so before you get called to the headquarters. We have a lot of applications *12:41ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: Perfect. *12:41NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Okay, where are those dogs? *12:42HiddenlichLady: GET OFF OF MY DECK YOU DIRTY MUTANT! * *A blood dog gets kicked down the stairs *12:42NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Weird. *NourGodly1592: Uh, hello. *12:42Hiddenlich *It doesn't even look like a dog. It looks more like an eyeless platypus with tentacles inside of limbs * *Instead of * *It spits at Nour *12:43NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Ew. *12:43ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon steals a drink from a random drunkard and exits the pub *12:43NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 sprays the pest at the blood dog. *12:43Hiddenlich *The blood dog dies almost immediately *12:44NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 sprays it a little bit mroe. *more* *12:44Hiddenlich *Tentacles grab Nour's foot *12:44NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Oh god! *12:45ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: I wonder how nour is doing. *12:45NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 stumps the tentacles with his other foot. *12:45HiddenlichBlood Dog: KRAHHHH!!! *12:45NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Just die already. *NourGodly1592 puts the blood dog in suffocating box. *12:46Hiddenlich *It does as the box is meant for: Suffocating *12:46NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Okay. *NourGodly1592 finds other blood dogs. *12:47Hiddenlich *7 floors later, the appartment smells like a fresh strawberry farm. A pile of blood dogs is taken to the city sanitation dump *12:47NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: There. *NourGodly1592: Thank god that I'm a fast learner. *12:48Hiddenlich *The tenement's attendees are so happy that they convince the landlord to put up an advertisement for Nour's business *12:50NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 goes to his booth and rests on there for a while. *Not sleeping, like. relaxing. *12:51ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon sits on the ground on an abandoned place. * *12:57Hiddenlich*A day later... **Nour is well known for his ability to rid the tenement of Blood Dogs *12:59NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 was able to afford to sleep in the tenement and now goes to his booth to wait for another work. *NourGodly1592: Hmm... *1:02ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon is waiting for the application. *1:02NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 is waiting patiently. *1:03Hiddenlich*A crackle of lightning hits the wall of the city *1:03NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: God. This lightning never calms down. *1:03ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon looks at the sky *1:05Hiddenlich*There is a dark brown cloud with electricity pulsing through it **People begin to file into houses and small businesses for shelters *1:06NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Hmm, I wish I had a game to play with. *1:06Hiddenlich*A barrage of lightning zaps the gate and all of the spikes on the walls *1:07ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: ...i wonder if they will accept me. *1:07NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: I need to see what's going on? *NourGodly1592 goes outside to see whats going on? *1:07ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon doesn't notice nour and looks up at the sky *1:07Hiddenlich*Lightning strikes down a meter away from Nour *1:07NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: AH! *NourGodly1592: This lightning sure hates me. *1:08Hiddenlich*A caravaneer on a mutated cow gets electrocuted by a lightning strike *1:08NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: O_O. *NourGodly1592: I might go if it is going to electrocute me. *NourGodly1592 goes to the city. *The floor thing. lol *1:10ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: I miss my home and my friends. *1:11NourGodly1592NourGodly1592, while walking, tears up as he misses his family. *1:11ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: AD, Beck, Redmond.... whoa, i never noticed i miss them so much. *1:13NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Hmm... *NourGodly1592 went to his booth, using his paper and pencil to play tic tac toe by himself. *1:14ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: *He gets on his knees and starts praying for the Wyz'Kaflovyx* *1:15Hiddenlich*There is nobody out on the streets *1:15NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Something is weird... *1:15Hiddenlich*Lightning strikes down the staircase leading to the watering hole *1:15NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: O_O *NourGodly1592: What is going on ffs? *NourGodly1592 goes outside. *1:16Hiddenlich*A barrage of lightning strikes the tenement building. It bursts into flames *1:16NourGodly1592NourGodly1592: Oh god! *1:17ArmageddongeeITAArmageddon: ...poor us. *1:17Hiddenlich*People try to escape, but the poorly built structure collapses *1:17NourGodly1592NourGodly1592 goes to his booth, rushes to his emergency fire extinguisher and then goes to the tenement to save people, like a fire fighter. Category:Wild, Wild Wasteland Category:Unfinished Roleplays